Desperately Wanting
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: One-shot! Simon wanted Chloe to be his, but Tori wouldn't have it. Even when he got Tori to back off, Chloe still wasn't his. And when Chloe started spending more time with Derek, he knew he lost her forever. During "The Summoning." Chlimon, Chlerek


_Title: Desperately Wanting_

_Summary: One-shot! Simon wanted Chloe to be his, but Tori wouldn't have it. Even when he got Tori to back off, Chloe still wasn't his. And when Chloe started spending more time with Derek, he knew he lost her forever. During "The Summoning." Chlimon, Chlerek_

_Genre: General, Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case_

* * *

**Silent Knight: I just bought "The Summoning" and read it. It's really awesome and I loved every moment of it, so I've decided to write some oneshots for the story. I'm going to try and get my hands on "The Awakening" and "The Reckoning," then maybe I'll write some oneshots that go along with those two stories, but until then you'll have to be happy with me being oblivious with what happens in those two books. Alright? Alright.**

**Remember, I only own this story and the pot for this story. Nothing other than those two things are mine.**

**Silent Knight over and out!  
**

* * *

**Desperately Wanting**

**Oneshot**

_Chloe Saunders._

It was such a pretty name for a even-prettier girl.

A girl that had red streaks in her blond hair.

A girl that was the first necromancer Simon ever met.

A girl that stumbled onto something real, something far from ordinary.

A girl so close to Simon that he could reach out and touch her.

* * *

When Simon first saw Chloe, he knew he was smitten. He wanted her, he wanted her so much it hurt. All he could think was her, all he could dream about was her, all he could talk about was her, all he could breathe was her.

He knew it was love; he had a feeling it was. Never had he been one to not trust his instincts, so he rolled with it, talking with her constantly, looking at her constantly, stealing glances at her constantly. But how could he not? The girl was _gorgeous_! Simon wanted Chloe to be his _desperately_, no matter the cost. But he didn't want to scare, didn't want her to run from him because he knew he wouldn't have been able to handle it, so he kept the talking to a minimum. Well, what_ he thought_ was a minimum.

But he guessed it wasn't; because Derek found out. Or maybe it was because he was so smart, that he could read him like one of his Trig books that Ms. Wang would dump on him day to day at "class." Derek was the bright one, so perhaps that could be how he found out.

Though, what about Tori? How did she find out? Maybe he had underestimated himself. Maybe he had been throwing too obvious of signals that everyone picked up: everyone but the one person he wished yet didn't wish would pick up. And that one person was Chloe Saunders.

When Tori kept on getting jealous of Chloe, Simon couldn't stand it. His fists curled tightly just when thinking about it, eyes narrowing into space, teeth clenching. Derek kept on making fun in his little sarcastic ways, but what did he know? He hadn't fallen in love, he didn't know what it was like, he didn't even talk to Chloe, he didn't know what she was like, he didn't see what Simon saw in her. A lover is what Simon saw. A lover that loved him, and only him.

Though the last part was just what Simon _wanted_ to see in her bright, beautiful eyes.

He talked to Tori about Chloe. He talked to Tori about leaving him alone. He talked to Tori about her jealousy. But he knew that, if he could, he'd probably do more than just talking calmly. A lot more.

In small ways, Tori finally backed off, but the glare and fury in her eyes could not be hidden. The way she grew stiff when Simon talked, let alone looked at Chloe could not be hidden. Her clenched hands when Simon ever mentioned Chloe could not be hidden. But Simon could care less about that. He could care less about Tori. Because he cared about Chloe. And that's where all of his care went to - apart from Derek, of course.

Simon finally thought he had her. He finally thought they could be together now, without Tori bringing any harm to Chloe. He thought he'd finally get the girl of his dreams; the girl he desperately wanted, desperately needed.

But he didn't have her. At all.

Chloe was still oblivious, Chloe still didn't know. No matter how hard Simon hinted, he didn't think she picked up on anything. Didn't pick up on his wide smiles that were always cast in her direction. Didn't pick up on how he always sat close to her, near her. Didn't pick up on that look in his eyes, the one that screamed pure love.

Didn't pick up on his feelings for her.

Never did he want to grab Chloe by her arms and then shake her like a rag doll, though now Simon wished he could. He wished he was able to, like how Derek didn't really think much before doing, didn't think hard enough about the consequences of his actions at times when his rage got the better of him. But he couldn't; he was in too deep, cared too much about her and her well being. He didn't care if it hurt when she never noticed, when she was always oblivious about everything around her.

Simon, being the good boy he was, just smiled and goofed off, tried his best to act like everything was fine and just dandy. But everything was far from that.

With the Tori problem gone, there came another problem.

And this problem's name was Derek.

Never had Simon thought that Derek would ever be a problem to him and what he wanted - needed, more like. Derek was his brother, whether he be foster or not. He was his only family now that their Dad was gone. He was the only one he could rely on **(But he wanted to rely on Chloe, too)**. He was the only one who understood him and his feelings far more than Simon himself could. He was the one who wasn't oblivious over the deep feelings he had for Chloe. Yet he still managed to be a problem.

Derek didn't want to be a problem for Simon, Simon knew. He knew that Derek wanted what was best for his brother. He knew that Derek loved him and just wanted him to be happy. And no matter how Derek tried, he turned out to be a bigger problem, escalating matters.

Simon knew that Derek - in his own little way - was sort of interested in Chloe after a short while. But he didn't think much of his, too wrapped up in his love for Chloe. Simon knew that Chloe was kind of scared of Derek, so he knew that there was no way love could ever blossom between Chloe and Derek; there was just no way. It wasn't plausible.

Well, for a while, anyway.

Soon, he began to notice changes in not only Derek, but also Chloe. Simon wasn't an idiot; he wasn't oblivious at all. And so he had a distinct feeling that something was blooming between his brother and the person he loved. And his feeling was telling him that there was no way to stop it.

Simon had a feeling that he had lost Chloe forever now. He had a feeling that Derek was the one who Chloe would end up with, and that Chloe was the one who Derek would end up with.

But he didn't want to stop loving her. He wanted to be the one she wanted. He wanted to be the one she needed. Though he could notice the two coming closer together. He could notice feelings that neither Derek nor Chloe noticed. It wasn't Chloe who was the only one oblivious; even the oh-so-smart Derek was the one oblivious right along with her.

Derek didn't think of Chloe in that way. Chloe didn't think of Derek in that way.

Though this was just the outer layer. There were more and more layers if you looked deep enough. Layers that grew underneath the outer layer over time. That was how Simon saw it. That was how Simon established it, no matter how weird or confusing it might sound. It made sense to him, so he kept with the program, he kept with his theory.

In no time they would be together, he realized.

And there was nothing he could do, for he had missed his chance of making his move before, of trying to let Chloe in about his feelings for her. He had been too late. The possibility of Chloe ending up with Simon was slim to none now; all because Simon was an idiot and liked throwing mixed signals at Chloe all the time.

Now, Derek would be the one who would end up with the girl. Now, Simon would be the one who would end up with the empty hands.

No matter how much Simon wanted to deny it, he knew. He knew that Chloe would never be his now. No matter how much he tried. No matter how much he pleaded with fate to do something that would have Chloe in his arms.

It was too late.

Simon had been too late.

* * *

_Chloe Saunders_.

It was such a pretty name for a even-prettier girl.

A girl that he couldn't have.

A girl that he desperately wanted, desperately needed.

A girl that, whether either knew it or not, belonged to Derek.

A girl too far from Simon that he could reach out and not touch anything.


End file.
